


Eyes in the Dark

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attraction, Creepy, Deep Roads (Dragon Age), Dragon Age II Quest - The Deep Roads Expedition, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Red Lyrium, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: Treasure hunting in the Deep Roads sounded like a good idea back in Kirkwall. Earn a fortune, buy back her family's mansion in Hightown... little did Hawke know that the thaig they're seeking has more than just gold. Seems they're not alone down here, in the dark...Submitted as part of the Beyond the Veil Server's Artober Event, for 'Thaig.'
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Eyes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of the BTV Server's Artober event, for the prompt 'thaig.' Featuring my canon Hawke, Solona. 500 word maximum.

Solona Hawke did _not_ like the Deep Roads.

There was a myriad of things wrong with it. No sun, for example; the expedition traveled ever on and on, day and night melting into each other until time was simply divided into ‘marching’ and ‘camping.’ Bethany spent a good hour or so Healing blisters and changing bandages, thanks to all the marching they did. It felt like they’d never find that damned thaig they sought, until one fateful day (or night), the forward scouts came running into camp with good news.

Or Solona had thought.

The thaig was a veritable city of ruins, two weeks’ march underground. Red glowing stones sprouted from the earth, branching and towering over them like trees. They oozed maliciousness, as though the very air around them was wrong.

Was that a clatter to her left? She startled, hand on her pommel. No one could possibly be in the boulder beside her, yet eyes were boring into her. She shivered, backing away.

“You feel them, too?”

Solona jumped half a foot in the air with a yelp. There, behind her, was her newest—and, in her opinion, outrageously handsome—associate, Fenris. He raised his eyebrow, a hint of amusement in his otherwise emotionless face.

“The eyes. Watching us from the shadows,” he was saying. “We’re not the only ones down here.” Exactly what she’d hoped wasn’t the case. She swallowed hard.

“N-Nonsense,” Solona replied. A shadow flitted at the edge of her vision; her grip went white-knuckled. “This place is deserted.”

“So was the mansion before I moved in, if you recall. And yet we battled no less than ten shades and two rage demons. This feels exactly the same as that day.” He trailed off at the end, leaning in. Her face went hot from his breath on her neck.

“W-What are you doing?” He was close enough to kiss, the wicked part of her said. His lips were so close, his… very lovely, kissable lips. If her heart beat any faster, it would burst.

“Building over there,” he whispered. “See it in the doorway?”

She didn’t want to look. The Chant jumbled into nonsense in her head as she forced herself to follow his pointing hand to a nearby ruin. There was a shadow standing in the broken archway, motionless. Solona’s stomach flipped.

“The blade oil’s missing from my pack,” Fenris said.

“Perhaps you misplaced it?”

“No one has touched that bag but me, Hawke. You know that.”

She did. He used that bag as his pillow, it never left his person. Fenris tapped her shoulder, herding her back to the campsite. She resumed her usual place at the fire, Fenris across the way. He stiffened, picking up a small bottle. They exchanged looks.

His blade oil.

Something clattered beyond the fire. Solona’s hand went to her pommel, eyes searching for the source. A shadow darker than the others thickened in the darkness. It still stood there, staring, when she lied down to sleep.


End file.
